


仙宫往事

by LonelyOcean



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOcean/pseuds/LonelyOcean
Summary: 一篇pwp，神话背景，非MCU设定，Thor/Loki，有提及Svadilfari。





	仙宫往事

洛基今天热情异常高涨——尽管没说出口，但托尔总感觉他是在以某种方式报答自己（又一次地）帮他收拾烂摊子。邪神几乎是在膜拜托尔的肉体，在交换几个濡湿的吻后，便沿着颈部一路往下，热烈地吮吸亲吻、甚至是轻轻噬咬托尔饱满结实的肌肉。托尔任由他坐在自己大腿上，一手懒懒地摩挲光洁的后背，一手沾了油脂，伸进他身下的小洞中缓慢地扩张。被舔吻得舒服了，便发出一两声轻哼作为回应。邪神像是得到鼓励般，吸咬的声音更加响亮，托尔看着他这副讨好的样子不免有点好笑——他就知道洛基站在大殿内，面对无名霜巨人那些恶毒的咒骂以及死亡威胁时，并没有像表现的那样镇定。  
“我亲爱的侄儿，你是在走神吗？我受伤了。”  
洛基听到他的笑声停下动作，捂住胸口假装出一个心痛的表情。雷神瞬间不悦，狠狠掐了一把他的屁股，道：“不准叫我侄儿。”  
尽管努力想要忘记洛基还有一重便宜叔叔的身份，托尔却不可避免地回想起小时候那个阳光灿烂的午后。还是孩童的他在花园里的一棵树下独自嬉戏，忽然面前悄无声息地降下一条浑身覆着墨绿色鳞片的蛇，嘶嘶地吐着信子盯住猎物。年幼的奥丁之子没有丝毫恐惧，反倒伸出手去够那体温冰凉的生物；那蛇往后缩去，浓烟乍起，托尔被烟雾激得打了个喷嚏。待烟雾散去后，绿蛇已经无影无踪，取而代之的是一位一头红发、身材高瘦的男性神祇。  
红发神祇撇了撇嘴，悻悻道：“你就是奥丁的儿子？胆子倒是挺大。”  
话毕弯下腰，把男孩举到半空，眯起眼对着阳光端详。幼年托尔与他对视，觉得那双金色眼瞳与刚才的蛇的眼睛极为相似，于是好奇地伸手去摸，却被一把楼入怀中带回宫殿。他们进入平时少有访客的奥丁的图书室坐下，洛基打了个响指，一本书便从书架上飘到桌上自动摊开，他照着上面讲起一个久远的故事。那时托尔连话都还说不太利索，身为战士的一面还没有展现出来，只安安静静地坐在洛基的腿上，一边听他讲述，一边似懂非懂地阅读书页上那些卢恩文字。  
这就是托尔最早的有关洛基的记忆。悠长的岁月过去，当初小小一团的男孩长成了九界中最威武的勇士，举起妙奥尼尔之锤即可召来雷霆万钧。操纵谎言和火焰的神却还是他们初见面的那样高挑纤瘦，没有谁会怀疑他不是在战场上浴血厮杀的类型。  
洛基除下锦袍，光裸的样子更是如此。托尔一手托住他的背，把他放在床垫上，平时被扎成一股股小辫的火红色头发现在铺散开来，与洁白的床单形成鲜明的对比。邪神舒服地伸展躯干，双腿打开成一个充满邀请意味的角度，脸上的表情却天真烂漫。  
“快进来。”  
红发的神低语，而这就是托尔的理智被扔出窗外的时刻。他凶狠地吻上洛基的嘴唇，双手托住他的膝弯把那双细长的腿打得更开，阴茎缓慢而坚定地一寸寸插入，直到完全进入了身下的躯体。即使嘴唇被堵得死死的，托尔也能听到洛基从喉咙深处发出的充满情欲的呻吟，在快要窒息的时候终于放开压制，看他眼神迷离地大口喘气，苍白的肌肤泛起潮红。托尔等他适应，指尖轻轻扫过腰侧的敏感带，又引起洛基一连串轻微的颤抖，身下被粗大阴茎撑得满满当当的小穴收得更紧。此刻雷神只觉得，眼前的景象比勾引了大半个阿斯加德的华纳女神*还要吸引人。也许一切和很久之前并没有什么不同：对于托尔而言，洛基永远是诱惑的终极代名词，是那条从树上垂下引诱自己触碰的蛇。  
短暂失神过后，洛基很快便索求更多，托尔自然不吝于满足他地开始动作，油脂随着抽插被肉棒带出又挤进肉穴，发出粘腻的声响。洛基在平时就已经够放浪，这次不知道是不是刚经历劫后余生的缘故更加兴奋，性事开始还没多久就已经出了一身薄汗，高亢的浪叫让托尔怀疑会不会仙宫上下都能听见。他抬起臀部，主动迎合托尔激烈的进入，雷神见他翻起白眼、一副快高潮的样子，于是抽出来，不顾抗议把他翻过身来，换了个姿势插入。  
这样的姿势不知道是不是让洛基想起了什么，他停下浪叫开始说话，尽管因为被操气息并不稳。  
“你应该早点回来的……这样我就不用去勾引那匹该死的马了，天杀的那马屌快把我捅穿了。”  
“住嘴。”  
雷神用力扯了一把他的红发，洛基发出一声惊叫，感到身后的冲击更猛烈了。他在身体倒下去之前急急用手肘撑住床垫，一个念头在脑海浮现。  
“哈啊……你是在嫉妒吗？”  
为我，他想说，然而银舌头最终选择不去补充这两个字。  
托尔掐了一把他的腰。“别傻了——我只是想叫你专心一点。”  
洛基识趣地没有多说话，而是配合雷神打开自己的身体，顺从地任他攻城略地。他们变换了许多个姿势，最后托尔咬住洛基的颈侧，用精液注满了他的后穴。几乎是同时洛基发出一声短促的尖叫，阴茎在没有被触碰的情况下，颤抖着也流出了一股股精液。  
托尔从洛基的身体里退出，白浊的液体瞬间从被操得红肿的肉穴淌了出来。两位神祇默契地暂时不去管被弄得一团糟的床单，双双倒在床上平稳呼吸，让高潮的愉悦继续冲刷意识。洛基用食指勾起一缕雷神金色的头发轻轻卷动，若有所思。  
“怎么？”  
片刻后，注意到洛基的目光，托尔转过头问。  
“没怎么。”洛基顿了一下，思考了一下措辞。“只是想到……以前那个小小的托尔，现在已经变成了九界中的英雄。”  
“我的……英雄。”  
他轻轻说道。  
托尔不免有些动容——他们竟不约而同地想起了以往的时光。自从开始这段隐秘的关系以来，他们之间不乏大胆而淫荡的性事，却少有这样的温情时刻，他忍不住俯下身，亲吻那两片薄唇。火神勾住他的脖子，同样温柔地回应，花不了多长时间，情欲就再一次地在他们之间燃烧，两名神祇拥着对方，在宽大的床上翻滚呻吟。  
现在他们只是沉溺于性爱中，甚至作为两位主角，错过了诸神为庆祝围墙建成、邪恶的霜巨人被杀而举行的晚宴。谁也没有料到最大的威胁不是来自围墙之外，而一场风暴即将到来。洛基不会知道，那匹马的种子已经在他的身体种下，日后他将生出一头名为斯莱普尼尔的小马。他更不会预见到自己会这么爱这个初降生的孩子，以至日后奥丁强行将其夺走作为坐骑后，他会以谋杀巴德尔的方式复仇*。毕竟你看，有些事连诸神也无法掌控；说到底，他们的轨迹也只不过是诺恩手中纺织的一缕缕丝线罢了。

END.

*指芙蕾雅  
**这里洛基谋杀巴德尔的动机是我瞎扯的，神话中并没有提及


End file.
